(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There is a type of image forming apparatus that includes a charging device in order to charge a photoreceptor layer on a surface of a photoreceptor. The charging device applies a DC voltage on which an AC voltage is superimposed to the photoreceptor through a charging roller.